Side Effect
by WilliamBandet
Summary: There was a side effect to the Curse mark. But it only effected one sex. Females. Shika found this out the ,aka, fun way. ShikaXTayuya Lemon. Oneshot. Rated M for sex and Tayuya's mouth.


Hey everyone. The bandets back in action and with a lemon for the ages! The time zone for this is the Sasuke retrieval arc. This is during Shikamaru's fight with Tayuya so look for yourself if you need a damn setting. So please enjoy and Review. I'd like to know how my first ever lemon on line will turn out! THIS IS A ONESHOT! I DON'T NEED TO DISCLAME ANYTHING BECAUSE THIS IS A LEMON, NOT PART OF THE REAL STORY DAMN IT! THAT'S WAY THEY CALL THEM _**FANFICTION**_!

**SIDE EFFECT**

Shikamaru was fighting a female sound ninja called Tayuya. To him she was loud mouthed, violent, and not lady like at all. He had just broken her genjutsu and almost had her with his Shadow Strangle Jutsu. But she was in her curse mark stage two and over powering it. He stood there hoping he could out last her long enough to think of a way out, but he couldn't. His thoughts always came back to the same conciliation; I'm going to die here. In a few moments he will run out of charka and be forced to let her go out of his jutsu.

Tayuya was smiling for she knew she had this 'Dirty Rat' beaten. She put out more and more charka making the horns in her curse mark form grow larger. Her only problem was she couldn't help but see how cute this 'Dirty Rat' looked when he fought back. She forces her head down putting the shadow hand to back down off her neck, but it went to her breast instead. She was surprised by this. When she felt the hand slid to her breast she blushed a bit to hold back the curses side effect on women. She tried so hard but soon she let out a some moan just loud enough for Shikamaru to hear.

When Shikamaru heard that odd sound come from his opponent, he was even more surprised then her. His thoughts raced his mind as he tried to decide what that sound just meant. 'Did she just moan…., Does she get off on killing people or something?! Or is she just trying to distrait me long enough for me to run out of charka? Maybe one more hand should help. I hope I have enough charka for it….' He uses the little charka he has left to send another hand up to her other breast. 'I hope this works!' he thinks grabbing a small grin for himself as he makes the hands fondle her breasts.

Tayuya was now angry and happy at this new attack of his. As those shadow hands moved along her breasts she couldn't help but moan a little loader. It felt so good that she couldn't help but drop the kunai that she was holding near his head. "You…Fucking rat! What are you….doing?!" She was trying to stay mad and keep her mind fixed on killing him, but the pleaser was too great. She brook out into load moans and started breathing harder. She soon felt the hands move faster and grab harder. She was enjoying every second of it.

Shikamaru being a lazy man in nature never knew how much fun it was to hear a woman moan before. Even a woman like this Tayuya was fun to hear moan. He soon forgot that he was out of charka and his body forced him to let her out of his Shadow Possession. The shadow hands retreated to his shadow in a quick hast. He was surprised at this. He looked down at his shadow then back at her to see…….her upset. 'Well, that's it. I can't do any more.'

Tayuya was total pissed now. There he goes putting her in the mood and he just lets the possession go. "ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME OR SOMETHING?!" She screamed at him.

"What?!" Shikamaru was confused.

"YOU GO AND PUT ME IN THE MOOD AND THEN YOU JUST STOP! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Her rage almost covering the fact that she was enjoying it.

"I…I….was only trying to..." Shikamaru didn't know what to say. He was still confused. "I put you in the mood?"

She suddenly went into shook. 'Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that!' she thought to herself as she punched him into the tree yelling "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Shikamaru hit the tree not as hard as he thought he would. He slid down onto the branch of the tree and stared at her as Tayuya stood there just staring at him. He was confused. 'I think doing that just made her angrier. Well, she can do whatever she wants to me. I'm out of kunai and exploitive tags and I'm out of charka. There is no way for me to defend myself.' He kept his gaze on her as she started walking towards him.

Tayuya soon shorted the distance from her to him. She then remembered what those shadow hands felt like on her breasts. Of course she knew they weren't real, but to her they felt like it. She wanted more, but she didn't know how to say it for the man she wanted it from is a guy that really pisses her off. 'I'm going to hate myself after this. I just know it.' She thought to herself as she finally got close enough to him to lift him up by his vest's cellar right next to her face. "You better do that again." She demanded from him.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru was confused. He thought she was just going to kill him, not demand something from him. "Do what again; my Shadow strangle?"

"YES, THAT! Don't make me repeat myself!"

"I can't I'm out of charka." Shikamaru explained to her. "I couldn't right now even if I wanted to."

She was surprised, pissed, and disappointed at the same time. She dropped her head in extreme disappointment. She so wanted to have at least some fun before going back to her death to Kimimaru. "You can't even if you wanted to... then why did you do it in the first place if you were out of charka?!" She didn't look back up at him when she asked that question. Her voice was in real disappointment that she didn't care if he knew that she wanted more of that pleaser.

Shikamaru thought for a few moments and finally he said "To keep you from killing me. I thought if I did that it would make you become self conscience and stop trying to kill me." It was the truth but Shikamaru couldn't help but feel bad for using a tactic like that. Using her breasts as a distraction to make her stop attacking and let him run away. Yet he wonders why he's not running away now. She's distracted and she's turning back into her human form right in front of him at this very moment. "So you didn't want me to stop doing what I was doing just then?"

"Yes, damn it!" she suddenly throws her head up and put her face right in front of his. "I told you I don't want to repeat myself, you fucking asshole!"

"Then what's wrong with me using my real hands then?" Shikamaru gave her a small smile. He couldn't believe what he just said. '_What the hell am I thinking?! I should be getting out of here and helping Naruto, but I have to keep her busy. Damn I can't believe I'm going to do this with a girl trying to kill me. This is going to be Troublesome.'_

"Oh there's nothing wrong with that." She says putting him back down onto his feet. "Just be gentle got it!" She gives him a serious look as she puts her arms be hide her back. "And make it quick!"

Shikamaru obeying her puts his hands on her breasts. He looks her in the eye and she knocks her head to one side waiting for him to finally start doing it. He sees that she doesn't even care what he's going to do a thought hits him like a train running into a parked car. '_Well, I am going to die here so why don't I make the best of it. If I do this right I may make this worth my while.' _With that he gains a little bit of an evil grin. As he starts massaging her boobs Tayuya try's to hold in a moan, but the stress is too great and she lets out a load and happy moan of enjoyment.

He continued his little massage in tell she through her head forward to find that he had pulled her shirt down off her shoulders. He was surprised to find that she wasn't even wearing a bra. She was about to yell at him in anger in tell he put his lips right on her right breast's nipple and started sucking it. She couldn't help but throw her head back in another load, happy moan. "Don't stop!" She yells "Right there...more!!" She moans more and more from him moving from one breast to the other sucking the nipples like a mad man.

After a few moments of nipple sucking Tayuya grabs Shikamaru's head and pulls him off her breasts. She shoves her lips to his into a deep, passionate kiss. Shikamaru's tongue was hitting tayuya's lips asking to come in. She opens her mouth letting his tongue go in and both of them start circling there tongues together inside each others mouths. As they were making out Tayuya moved her hands to his vest and started unzipping it.

When Shikamaru knew what she was doing he suddenly turns her around and pins her to the tree. He unlocks his lips from hers just long enough for him to throw his vest to the branch hanging right next to them. Then he throws his other vest as well to the other tree as he and her reconnect there lips together. As they continued kissing at an extremely fast rate Tayuya ran her hands through Shikamaru's hair causing his hair tie to fall off down into the trees below them. His hair fell down and Tayuya saw Shikamaru as a very good looking guy making her want him more.

Soon Shikamaru found Tayuya pulling at his pants. She shoves her hand into the pants to grab his hard long member. She moves her hand up and down stroking it with ease and little effort. As Shikamaru feels her doing this he barely pulls his lips off hers long enough to grab her breasts again and started massaging once more. But this time he pinches her nipples and moves them in different directions. Then when he pulls the nipples to a point he lets them go to feel her tighten her grip as she enjoys the sudden pleaser of pain.

Then from out of nowhere Tayuya drops to her knees and literality rips Shikamaru's pants, and his boxers, from his waist down to his ankles. Shikamaru was surprised to see her so happy when she grabbed his dick and started sucking on it. Tayuya used her tongue and mouth so well Shikamaru wanted to cum right when she started, but she was not going to let him. She moved her head back and forth, getting only a little faster as she did. Soon Shikamaru couldn't control himself; he grabs her hair and starts to move her head and his hips in a thrusting motion. Then at the peck of his thrusting speed he comes in her mouth and she is forced to shallow every last drop.

When Tayuya finally pulled his dick out of her mouth it was surprisingly still hard. She looks up at him and sees that his body is begging for more. She knew she wanted more as well, her body was caving his. Tayuya could feel her pussy getting wetter by the second. So she stands back up and pulls her pants and panties off. Then she throws her clothes' sash over to the same branch shikamaru's vest was. With that she lays up on the tree, her motioning him to come closer to her.

Shikamaru was shocked to see what he was seeing. He couldn't even think, he just acted as he dropped to one knee and started licking those sweet pink lips. She moaned even loader then when he was playing with her breasts. He licked and licked all over the pusses' area. Soon he put his two fingers in the hole while he licked her even more. She moaning so much she couldn't help but feel herself about to cum. She was so wet down there she thought he'd drink her dry. But before she was going to let herself cum she pulled his face away from her pusses' lips. "Wait" She demanded "Put it inside me, now!"

Shikamaru got up almost instantly after she said that. He lifted one of her legs up and eases' his way in, but he barely puts the head in when Tayuya throws her arms around him and quinces in pain. Shikamaru looks down to see blood purring down onto his large member. He looks back up to her and she nodes for him to keep going. So in the spark of the moment he shoves the rest of his large cock into her pussy. She quinces in pain and pleaser as she feels his dicks head hit the end of her virginal hole. "Here I go." Shikamaru says as he moves his hips back and forth. His speed starts from slow and easy to fast and deep as Tayuya's moans got loader and faster. The faster he went the loader she moaned. Tayuya could feel his very being moving to fast for her to understand what was going to happen. She couldn't help but want to cum. She couldn't hold it in any more. After one last thrust her and Shikamaru cam. Then after every drop of cum is in her Shikamaru pulls out and they both fall to there knees out of breath and tired.

After taking some deep breathes Tayuya finally spook. "That was……Fun." She gave him a small smile.

"That so?" Shikamaru asked leaning back a bit crossing his legs. "So…..was I your first?"

"Yeah, so what?" She answered raising an eye brow. "You're the one who put me in the mood." She puts her shirt back on. "I usually hate the side effect to this damn curse mark. It just had to increase the hormones of a Female user."

"So you didn't want to do what we just did?" Shikamaru was confused by what he was saying. Of course she liked it, she made him do more……or at least that's what went though his mind.

"Oh hell no. I loved it!" She turns her smile into a scowl "But I told you to be gentle asshole."

Shikamaru lowers his head "Sorry I couldn't control myself."

She saw Shikamaru look at himself in a weird way, like he hated himself for what he did. She knew she had to say something, but saying nice things was not her strong suit. Then it hit her "How about next time you try harder to be gentle."

Shikamaru's head shot up surprised by what he just heard "What?!"

"You heard me. I said be more gentle _next_ time." She gives a small wink "I'm getting tired of working for the sound four. Maybe since we did this I can join your village. I'm tired of working for that asshole Orchimaru anyway."

After she said that they both sat there talking and trading stories. They talked for a good 10 min. in tell some fan wielding, four puny tail hair, sand ninja girl showed up pissed and asking questions. Naruto was rescued, Choji and Neji lived from there fights, Kiba and Lee were saved by Temrai's brothers, and Shikamaru has a new girlfriend. All things concentered for that day things seemed to have ended too much like a fairy tail in some eyes, but that's how the cookie crumbles I guess.

End.


End file.
